Inuyasha's Survivor!
by zuzuyugi244
Summary: its my 1st 1!enjoy!could some1 tell me how 2 stick these stories into chapters? thanks!
1. Inuyasha's Survivor!

**Hope u like! Its my 1****st**** 1! Enjoy!**

**Inuyasha: annoying half dog demon bound to Kagome by Kaede(inuyasha: I'm not annoying! Kagome: baka….SIT BOY! Inuyasha :gah!falls)**

**Kagome:reincarnation of Kikyo who likes inuyasha(Kagome: DO NOT!) **

**Miroku: Buddha priest who has a hellhole in his hand that's slowly killing him**

**Sango: demon slayer**

**Shippo: michevious fox demon**

**Naraku: another demon EVIL! EVIL!**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's demon half brother("Edward Elric is a cutiepie" thinks hes cool)**

**Kikyo :priestess who tried to kill Inuyasha despite that likes him**

**Kogura :desendant of Naraku**

**Koga: wolf demon**

**Me:host**

**Yaphi:special guest.shes really hyper**

**INUYASHA'S SURVIVOR**

**Me:ok inuyasha charaters !ur here to win ! this is inuyashas survivor(hence the title)**

**Inuyasha:u hear?its my show!**

**Kagome:(growls,then calms)SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha:GAH!KAGOME!(falls)**

**Yaphi:(ignores them) no fighting is allowed.**

**Me + yaphi:ESPECIALLY INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha:screw u….**

**Me:and NO talking back to the host!girls will sleep in the gals domitry +boys will sleep in the boys domitry.**

**Yaphi :showers are open to all.towels r available at ur bathrooms.they have ur names on them.**

**Shippo:inuyasha doesn't need a towel ….he is half dog.he'll just dry himself like the dog he is!**

**Inuyasha:DEMON!**

**Sesshomaru +Naraku:(laughs hard)**

**Inuyasha:why u…WIND SCAR!!!**

**Naraku+ Sesshomaru: YAHHH!!!!...(all their hair falls off)**

**Me, kagome,kogura,shippo,miroku,sango,yaphi:(blinks)**

**Sesshomaru:my beautiful bangs!why?WHY!!!!!**

**Yaphi:here,have a wig..(hands them a wig)**

**Naraku+ sesshomaru:(puts on wigs miserably)**

**Inuyasha:(laughs like crazy) **

**Kagome:that was weird….**

**Sango:I know…**

**Sesshomaru:GAH!ITS A PINK WIG! IT BURNS!IT BURNS!**

**Yaphi:(giggles,then sees naraku +sesshomaru glaring at her)ummmm………**

**Me:inuyasha u will get severe punishment for attacking them!that counts as fighting!u hav 2 hug naraku for 5 min**

**Inuyasha:WHAAAAA…….fine!**

**Naraku:lets get this get over with ! (yanks inuyasha into a hug)**

_**10 minutes later…..**_

**me:ummm I said 5 min not 10**

**naraku:(lets go of inuyasha)**

**inuyahsa:(snarls like a cat and scratches at him)**

**yaphi:2 ur beds!**

**Kagome:SLEEP OVER!!EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!(drags kogura to the gals beds)**

**Kogura:help……!**

**C u next time on:Inuyashas Survivor**


	2. Sesshomaru Blind?

**I am just bored so….yeah! Enjoy!**

**INUYASHA'S SURVIVOR!**

**Inuyasha: what happened to you, kogura!**

**Kogura:too…..much….girly-ness…last night…..cant …breathe..(falls down with purple face)**

**Me:hey!its our favorite color!(points at koguras now blue face)**

**Yaphi:(dully)YAAYYYY……….(looks around)no,really!YAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Koga: (O-o) okay……**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:go see a doctor!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:seriously!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:quit it!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Koga:is she always like this!(whisper)**

**Me:uh-huh!**

**Yaphi: (grins crazily)**

**Sesshomaru :( gets in yaphi's face) (smiles lovingly)**

**Yaphi: **-.-** O.o he's smiling!WAHH!!!!WAHHH!!!!!!WHY ME! WHY MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: (smiles lovingly)**

**Inuyasha:I need a carmera!(grabs a camera and shoots a pic)**

**Sesshomaru:YAHHH!!i'm blind!**

**Me+ yaphi:(makes faces at him thinking he has actually gone blind)**

**Sesshomaru:AHEM!i was being dramatic!**

**Me+ Yaphi :(makes faces at him)yeah right!**

**Kagome: he's serious u know**

**Me+ Yaphi: O.o (backs away slowly)**

**Me: (mutters) drama queen….**

**Sesshomaru: AHEM!**

**Me: cough drop?(fake smile)**

**Sesshomaru: grrr……**

**Miroku: (mutters)such a terrible way to treat a lady…(loudly)breakfast!**

_**Later…**_

**Inuyasha: what's on the menu**

**Sango: dried fungi demon**

**Inuyasha: aw. I was hoping it was Sesshomaru or maybe Naraku..**

**Shippo: dried demon! (grins)**

**Sesshomaru :( gives shippo his dried demon) poo.**

**Koga, inuyasha, kagome, kikyo, naraku, Miroku, Sango, kogura: (blinks. gives shippo his/her dried demon)**

**Shippo: - more for me!**

**Inuyasha: (goes up to Yaphi.)Since UR the one in control of BREKFAST, I'll have to torture u until u change the menu.**

**(Miroku: what a terrible way to treat a lady!**

**Me: quit saying that!)**

**Yaphi :that counts as fighting! right zuzuyugis244?(my user)**

**Me: (looks into rule book) actually, no.**

**Yaphi:(eye twitches)NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!MIROKU-MIROKU-MIROU-MIROKU-MIROKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!**

**Miroku: (looks up from kissing Sango) huh? do I know u?**

**Me: yah, she's our special guest. **

**Miroku: riiiiiiiiggghhhhhtttt………..no, really who is she?**

**Me :( slaps forehead)**

**Inuyasha: ( slaps forehead too) memory trouble…….**

_**Later…..**_

**Me: welcome to your first challenge!**

**Inuyasha: killing demons?**

**Me: no**

**Kagome: hunting shikon jewel shards?**

**Me: nope**

**Miroku: banishing demons?**

**Me: no!**

**Koga: kissing kagome?**

**Me: no……huh? What the!!(Scoots away from him)**

**Sango: what Miroku said?**

**Me: still a no.**

**Miroku: sucking up people with my wind tunnel?**

**Me: n-**

**Sango: cutting things with my hiri-**

**Me: no!**

**Inuyasha: cutting things with tets-**

**Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Yaphi: your challenge today is ………eating dried demon!**

**Inuyasha: that's what we had for breakfast...well shippo anyway.**

**Yaphi: well we had too many leftover …..(Mutters) and Inuyasha threatened he would torture me if I didn't change the menu….**

**Me: plus we wanted shippo to win Immunity! And the winner is shippo 'cause no 1 else but Shippo on this show likes this stuff…**

**Shippo: YAY!**

**Me:**

**everyone else…..( in happy voice) YAY!AT ELINMANATION TIME TODY,SOMEONE WILL SO GO HOME!YAY!**

_**later…**_

**me:time to read the votes!**

**Yaphi: (pulls a box out of nowhere)let's see! 1 vote for Miroku!**

**Miroku: I haven't done anything! Sango ?is that ur writing?**

**Sango: uhh…..no?.. (thinking)**_**I will so vote u off u pervert!but I do still love u…**_**(speaking)I was under Smarney's control!**

**Miroku:Smarney?**

**Sango:Barney's evil cousin!the places where barney is purple smarney I green and where barney is green smarney is purple! ( thank u happy-go-lucky-fairy)**

**Miroku: (eye twitches) smar..ney?**

**Yaphi:1 for inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:poo**

**Yaphi: 1 for …me?!**

**Koga: u smile too much?**

**Yaphi :( gives him black eye) ok…2 for inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: more poo.**

**Yaphi: 1 for kagome**

**Kagome: KIKYO!**

**Kikyo: I saw him 1****st**

**Kagome: he's mine!**

**Inuyasha: eh?**

**Sesshomaru: I know! Let's slice him in half!**

**Yaphi: I'm bored…. (Lies) 50 FOR NARAKU!**

**Naraku: I hate this place anyway!(walks up with torch)**

**Yaphi….naraku…. (thank u ****LariaKaiba ! u've inspired me!) my bored-ness has spoken.(puts out his torch)**

**C u next time on inuyasha's survivor!**


	3. Diet coke or rum?

**I hope you like these so far…**

Koga: (A walk to palm tree then takes 10 steps from there then opens a trap door. then he takes out a bottle) rum.

Yaphi: (in a bush spying on him for no apparent reason)ooooohhhh……….

_**Later……**_

**Yaphi: hey zuzuyugis244! (My user)**

**Me: what?**

**Yaphi: want to see what happens when you give Inuyasha rum?**

**Me: sure do! (Picks up a special phone) we would to like to see Inuyasha in our office. Thank you and have a drunken…I mean nice day!**

_**At that very moment…**_

**Intercom: we would to like to see Inuyasha in our office. Thank you and have a drunken…I mean nice day!**

**Inuyasha: what did I do to deserve this?**

**Koga: (points at him)eeeee….**

**Inuyasha: shaddup(goes into office)**

**Me: (pulls bottle of u know what out of nowhere) drinks it and be off! GO!**

**Inuyasha: (a little kitty is at his feet and growling at us)**

**Me: (wrinkles nose than kicks it. Still on foot ) AIIEEEEE!!!!GET IT OFF! OFF!! (Looks at inuyasha)YOU GET OUT AND SHOO! (Throws bottle at him)**

**Inuyasha: (catches it)**

**Me: AND TAKE YOUR STUPID KITTY WITH YOU! (Kicks at inuyasha and kitty goes flying and lands on his head)**

**Inuyasha:?!?!?!**

**Me:( pours water on the cat and cat shaves inuyasha bald with claws)**

**Inuyasha:?!?!?!?! (Runs out of room because kitty is clawing his head)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Long story short, inuyasha shared the rum with all the boys.**

**Miroku: wee!!!! All worship mighty Sango! (Worships Sango)**

**Koga + inuyasha: all worship kagome! (Worships kagome)**

**Kagome +Sango:?!?!?!?!**

**Sesshomaru: (just stands there, unaffected by the rum) weird.**

**Me +Yaphi: (laughing our guts out)**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha :( sits. Falls, actually)**

**Sango: (grabs hiraikotsu giant boomerang and bonks miroku's head) **

**Kagome: (kicks koga's head)**

**Inuyasha + koga +Miroku: what the –**

**Me +Yaphi: (still laughing)**

**Kagome: SIT. SIT. SIT. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID.**

**Inuyasha: ka – go – me! Sto –o –op! **

**Shippo: (transforms into kagome) I LIKE TO SING HAPPY SONG! I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY! SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND BRIGHT!**

**Miroku: uhh…..**

**Sango: heheh… (Looks dazed) **_**hey inuyasha**_**.(puts herself into his arms)**

**Inuyasha:?**

**Sango: (dreamy voice) **_**let's go. Come on, just me and you! We'll defeat naraku together, we don't need those losers.**_

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!**

**Shippo: (still in the form of kagome) I'M BRINGN' SEXYBACK! THEM OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT! (baaaaadddd singing) DIRTY BABE! YOU SEE THESE SHACKLES BABY, I'M YOUR SLAVE! I'LL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MIS-BEHAVE!**

**Inuyasha: I'm gonna poke out your eye with a steaming hot French fry!**

**Kogura: you guys are IDIOTS! I'm gonna have a diet coke! (Drinks diet coke then spits it out) THIS ISN'T DIET COKE! IT'S PEPSI DISGUISED AS DIET COKE!**

**Yaphi: (shrugs) Pepsi, diet coke. Same thing.**

**Kogura: DIET COKE HAS ONLY 1 CALORIE YOU DIMWITT! 1 STUPID,PUTRID,MEASLY,LOUSY STINKN' CALORIE!**

**C u next time on Inuyasha's survivor!**


End file.
